


Gym fight: Lyolya Blokhina vs Yvonne Strahovski

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Catfight, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Sexfight, Spanking, Strap-Ons, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Yvonne Strahovski gets into a fight with fitness model Lyolya Blokhina at the gym





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on the poll: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=63974.0

Yvonne Strahovski recently joined a gym to get into shape for her role in the upcoming Predator movie. Yvonne was told by the producers that she needed to get into shape for this action packed role, so she hit the gym once more. The gym she joined is also the workout place for Lyolya Blokhina, a fitness model. Yvonne has been training for several weeks and most members admired Yvonne’s workout routine. Yvonne bragged about her new role and that she has never felt this fit before in her entire life. Lyolya watched the blonde workout almost every day and every day she could stand the blonde less and less. She did not like Yvonne’s attitude at all, since she works out every day and not just for a while for a movie role. It’s her lifestyle and the way she makes money. 

One day she heard Yvonne talk about her with some of the other members. Someone asked Yvonne what she thought about Lyolya and her workout methods. Yvonne told them that Lyolya’s workout wasn’t that hard and that everyone could do what she does. Lyolya got pretty upset after hearing that and she knew that Yvonne also trained at the gym after closing hours. Yvonne was granted this privilege, because she is a celebrity. The gym owner got a lot of new members, because Yvonne was training at his gym, so he honored her request to train after closing hours.

Lyolya knew that once everyone was out of the gym, she could teach this blonde bitch a lesson and show her who the boss is in the gym. Lyolya continued to watch Yvonne workout over the next couple of days, since Yvonne usually trained after closing hours on Friday and Saturday. 

Friday had arrived and Lyolya was working out as usual. Yvonne enters the gym and heads for the locker rooms. She puts on her work outfit and begins her workout routine. Lyolya watches as Yvonne lifts some weights and she joins the blonde. Yvonne is working out with a 15kg weight and Lyolya grabs one of 25kg weight. She stands next to Yvonne and makes sure that the blonde sees how much she is using.

“Not bad, you must be Lyolya. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”   
“Yes I am, we have met before, but you probably forgot that.”  
“Is 25kg the max for you?”  
“No, but you are only using 15kg.”  
“I am just warming up, I don’t spend my entire day at the gym like you.”  
“You think you are better than me?”  
“I know for a fact that I am.” 

The tension between the blonde and the redhead rises, as they both try to outperform each other. Yvonne drops the 15kg weight and picks up a 25kg weight as well. The two use the same arm and switch to the other arm at the same time as well. Their little contest goes on for ten minutes, before Yvonne drops her weight and moves on to the boxing equipment. Lyolya drops her weight and goes to her own spot, where her workout chains are lying. Yvonne knows that Lyolya is watching her and she shows the redhead her kickboxing skills. From time to time she looks at Lyolya, who doesn’t seem to be to impressed.

Lyolya ignores Yvonne for the rest of her workout and finishes it, before the gym closes. Yvonne watches Lyolya head for the locker rooms and the last few people still at the gym leave. Yvonne continues her workout and she goes to one of the barbell benches. She lies down on it and grabs the barbell. She pushes it up and down for about five minutes, when she hears someone putting down a bag. She also hears chains falling down on a bench and she turns her head to see who it is. She can’t see the person very well from her angle and she will have to get up to get a better picture. Before she can put the barbell on the rack, Lyolya appears above her.

“Still working out bitch?”  
“Lyolya what the fuck are you still doing here?”  
“I am going to teach you a lesson slut! I heard you were talking shit about me behind my back! You think you are so strong and great!” Lyolya sneers at Yvonne.

Yvonne places the barbell on the rack and wants to get up. However Lyolya grabs her hair and forces her down on the bench.

“Let’s see how you like this!”

Lyolya places her firm ass on Yvonne’s face and grinds it on the blonde’s face.

“This is how a toned ass looks and feels like!”

Yvonne squirms underneath Lyolya’s ass and she grabs the redhead’s thighs. Yvonne digs her nails into Lyolya’s flesh and the redhead screams. Lyolya let’s go of Yvonne’s hair and gets off Yvonne’s face.

“You fucking bitch!” Lyolya yells at Yvonne.

Yvonne quickly gets off the bench and she faces Lyolya.

“Alright you redheaded whore! I will fucking kick your ass and show you I am better than you!”  
“Bring it on blondie, once I am done with you, you will be crying like a spoiled brat!”

Lyolya slowly moves backwards to the area where she trains with her chains. Yvonne follows her and opens the fight with a low kick. She hits Lyolya ankle, but the redhead hardly feels it. Yvonne’s next kick connects with Lyolya’s ribs and the redhead lets out a cry. Yvonne smiles at Lyolya and dances around the fitness model. Lyolya tries to hit Yvonne with a kick of her own, but she misses Yvonne. Yvonne taunts the redhead and connects with another kick. Yvonne moves in closer and tries to punch Lyolya, but Lyolya simply blocks her right fist. Lyolya counters with a right hook and it slams into Yvonne’s cheek. The blonde lets out a cry and Lyolya’s left fist sinks into her stomach. Yvonne bends forward and she can feel two hands grabbing the back of her head. Within seconds Lyolya’s knee crashes against her forehead and she stumbles backwards. 

“Does it hurt?” Lyolya taunts the dizzy blonde.  
“Fuck you!” Yvonne responds and her eyes fill with rage.

Yvonne recovers from the knee and sends a kick to Lyolya’s head. The redhead is surprised by Yvonne’s move and Yvonne’s right foot connects with her temple. Now it’s Lyolya turn to stagger and she almost drops to one knee. Lyolya looks beside her and sees her chains lying on the bench next to her. She wraps a chain around her right arm and turns around to face Yvonne. She sees another kick coming just in time and she raises her right arm. Yvonne’s leg smacks against the chain around her arm and the blonde cries out in pain. Lyolya is fast and grabs Yvonne’s leg, before she can retreat it. Lyolya pulls the blonde towards her and slams her right fist into the blonde’s cheek. The chains crashes into Yvonne’s face and almost knocks her out. Lyolya releases Yvonne’s leg and the blonde drops to the floor.

Yvonne is only barely conscious and slowly crawls onto all fours. Lyolya is standing in front of her, hovering over her.

“Had enough bitch?!”

Lyolya grabs Yvonne’s hair and drags the blonde onto one of the nearby benches. She forces Yvonne onto it, lying her onto her stomach. Yvonne hardly knows what is happening and before she regains her consciousness, Lyolya has her arms tight above her head to the bench with her chains. Lyolya grabs Yvonne’s right leg and wraps the chain around it, securing it to the side of the bench. Yvonne screams out, as Lyolya grabs her left leg and she tries to resist Lyolya. Lyolya has no trouble chaining Yvonne’s left leg to the side of the bench. Lyolya takes a step back and admires her work. Yvonne is chained down on the bench and unable to do anything.

“Now the real fun can begin you blonde slut.”

Lyolya walks to her bag and opens it. She reaches inside and pulls out a 14 inch strap-on. She fastens it around her waist and walks in front of Yvonne.

“Think your big mouth can handle this?”

Yvonne can’t believe what Lyolya is holding in front of her. Her eyes are wide open and she wants to protest. She opens her mouth and the moment she tries to speak, Lyolya thrusts the dildo into her mouth. Lyolya grabs Yvonne’s hair and begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Yvonne’s mouth. With every thrust another inch of the dildo disappears into Yvonne’s throat, until Lyolya has the entire dildo forced into Yvonne’s mouth.

“What a good little slut you are, taking my entire cock. At least you are good for something.”

Lyolya begins to thrust harder and faster, facefucking the blonde. Yvonne gags on Lyolya cocks and she has trouble breathing, as Lyolya fucks her mouth harder. Lyolya laughs as she hears Yvonne struggle and it only makes her want to fuck her harder. Lyolya abuses Yvonne’s throat for a while, tears rolling down Yvonne’s swollen cheeks.

“Oh dear, already crying? We are just getting started.”

Lyolya pulls her cock out of Yvonne’s mouth and walks behind her.

“Please don’t! I have learned my lesson. You are better, you are the boss!” Yvonne cries out, as Lyolya walks behind her and spanks her ass.  
“Damn right I am the boss here!” Lyolya spanks Yvonne’s right ass cheek. “I will show you why I am the boss!” Lyolya spanks both of Yvonne’s ass cheeks at the same time and holds onto them. She spreads them and reveals Yvonne’s butthole. “This ass belongs to me now!”  
“No stop!!!” Yvonne protests.  
Lyolya ignores Yvonne and rams her cock deep into the blonde’s ass. “This is what you get for fucking around!” Lyolya buries the entire length of the dildo into Yvonne’s ass and the blonde lets out a cry. “I am going to fuck this ass every day from now on.” Lyolya thrust her cock all the way inside again and this time Yvonne lets out a moan. “You like getting fucked in the ass?” 

Yvonne doesn’t respond and Lyolya continues to fuck Yvonne’s ass. Thrusting the cock in harder every time. Her hips slamming against Yvonne’s ass cheeks. She grabs the blonde’s hair and yanks her head back. Lyolya changes her position and lies on top of Yvonne. Her face next to that of Yvonne. She turns Yvonne’s head and plants her lips on Yvonne’s. She forces her tongue inside Yvonne’s mouth and starts thrusting her hips. Lyolya is dominating Yvonne’s mouth and ass. Yvonne moans and cries in Lyolya’s mouth and loses the tongue battle. Lyolya fucks Yvonne’s ass for some time, while making out with Yvonne. She forces Yvonne to orgasm and she keeps kissing the blonde, while she is having an orgasm. After the orgasm she breaks the kiss. Lyolya slowly grinds her hips against Yvonne’s ass, keeping the entire dildo in Yvonne’s ass.

“That was the first of many.”  
“Please no more…” Yvonne sobs.  
“I like how you beg, but we are going to be here for quite some time. I am going to make you cum so often, until you can’t handle anymore and start crying.” Lyolya whispers into Yvonne her ear.  
“No don’t please.” Yvonne cries.

Lyolya tightens her grip on Yvonne’s hair and bends the blonde’s chest, as she raises upwards. Lyolya begins to pound Yvonne’s asshole again, thrusting her hips harder and faster than before. The sound of her hips clashing with Yvonne’s ass fills the gym. Luckily for Yvonne no one else is in the gym to hear it. It doesn’t take long for Lyolya to have Yvonne moan and cry in pleasure in again. Lyolya grabs Yvonne’s breasts with her left hand and pinches the blonde’s nipples. Yvonne seems to be enjoying the rough treatment, as her second orgasm closes in. Her moans get louder and soon enough she cums with a loud scream.

“There we go bitch!” Lyolya laughs, as Yvonne cums for the second time.

Lyolya moves her left hand up and places it under Yvonne’s chin. She slowly grinds her cock back and forth in Yvonne’s ass, before picking up the pace again. Yvonne once again begs for Lyolya to stop, but the redhead has no intentions of stopping. Within seconds she is brutally fucking Yvonne’s ass once more. Lyolya is determined to force another orgasm out of the blonde. Her hips smacking against Yvonne’s ass, their bodies covered in sweat. “This is going to be your workout from now on.” Lyolya slams her cock into Yvonne’s anus and the blonde lets out a cry.

Lyolya fucks Yvonne’s ass for nearly two hours, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of the Australian beauty. Yvonne lost count of how many times she was forced to cum and she is only still awake, because Lyolya keeps slapping her face as soon as she starts losing consciousness. Yvonne’s body is completely exhausted and her ass and pussy are aching. Her holes have become so sensitive that it hurts. Going into the third hour, Yvonne finally breaks and she begins to cry. Tears start rolling over her cheeks, as Lyolya forces another orgasm out of her body. Yvonne begs and begs for Lyolya to stop while crying. Lyolya can’t help but laugh, as she finally makes the blonde cry, as she promised she would. 

“PLEASE PLEASE STOP!!!” Yvonne cries at Lyolya, while tears roll down her cheeks. Her vision blurred from her watery eyes.  
“SAY YOU ARE MY BITCH!” Lyolya yells at her broken foe.  
“I AM YOUR BITCH!!! NOW PLEASE STOP!!!” Yvonne cries out.

Lyolya doesn’t stop and places both her hands under Yvonne’s chin. She raises the blonde’s head and places her face next to Yvonne’s. From the corner of her eyes, Yvonne can see Lyolya. The redhead truly begins to jackhammer her cock into her ass. Lyolya is fucking her even harder than before. After all these hours the redhead is still not tired and is fucking Yvonne Strahovski, her bitch, harder than before. Lyolya makes Yvonne cum over and over again during the third hour and only after another hour she finally gets off the broken Australian. Lyolya moves in front of Yvonne, who is lying barely conscious on the bench and forces her to clean her cock. Yvonne can’t resist, as Lyolya pushes her cock all the way into her mouth. Lyolya pumps her cock in and out of Yvonne mouth for several minutes, before she has had enough of the blonde.

Lyolya removes the strap-on and places it back in her bag. Yvonne in the meantime has gone unconscious on the bench and Lyolya leaves the blonde chained to the bench. Lyolya heads to the locker rooms and takes a shower. When she finishes showering, she gets dressed and leaves the gym, Yvonne still lying naked on the bench.

Over the next couple of weeks Lyolya fucks Yvonne’s ass every day and forces the blonde to lick her pussy under the shower. Lyolya lets other girls watch, as Yvonne pleases her pussy and ass. Showing everyone that Yvonne Strahovski is her bitch and personal pussy and ass licker.


End file.
